


Rare Pokemon

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Nanami pay attention, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Thank god Hinata was there or Nanami may have accidentally killed Komaeda again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of something I found on Tumblr:<br/>"imagine chiaki making komaeda come with her when she plays pokemon go bc thanks to his ridiculous luck she keeps finding rlly rare pokemon but the only drawback is that komaeda has to go walk with chiaki, and thanks to his shit stamina he’s wheezing after 3 blocks and he probably almost dies a couple times and hinata eventually runs into komaeda drenched in sweat and chiaki with the most determined expression he’s ever seen and he is Concerned™"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> oops i accidentally did a komahina i think  
> i am sorry if i am not a very good writer or if i write the characters a bit ooc.  
> i really tried though, for once ;-;  
> and i am sorry for the dumbass title.  
> it is 2 am and i have no ideas  
> the original tumblr post is here:  
> http://yonyane.tumblr.com/post/147433263341/imagine-chiaki-making-komaeda-come-with-her-when

"I found another rare one!" Nanami called towards Komaeda, who was struggling to catch up.  
"That's great Nanami... Do you think we could take a break? I'm getting kinda tired..." Komaeda said, out of breath.  
Nanami insisted, "Just a little longer! I'm finding so many rare Pokemon!"  
"Alright. You are the Ultimate Gamer, after all. You know what you are doing. Forgive me, since I am in no place to object.  
****  
Nanami and Komaeda were outside playing Pokemon Go. Well, Nanami was. She convinced Komaeda to tag along because his luck helped her find rare Pokemon. They had walked about three blocks, even running sometimes, until Komaeda began to lose his breath due to his bad stamina as Nanami was too absorbed in the game. He sometimes asked for a break, but Nanami insisted that they kept going.  
Finally, they arrived at a park.  
"We are near a Pokesto-- I found another Pikachu!" Nanami said while silently cheering for the second Pikachu she had found that day.  
"Pardon my interruption, Nanami, but-"  
She, ironically, interrupted, "Hang on Komaeda. I'm trying to catch this. It will only be a second."  
Komaeda stopped talking after his interruption was interrupted. Even though he was drenched in sweat, two seconds away from losing consciousness and most likely wheezing at this point, he still had to appreciate the fact that his useless talent was allowing her to have fun.  
"Hey, are you alright?" Someone said, interrupting Komaeda's thought process.  
Komaeda looked at the person and recognized him as someone he knew.  
"Oh! Hello Hinata-kun!" He greeted happily somehow.  
Hinata asked once again, "Are you alright?"  
"Yes, I am just fine. I am actually helping Nanami by... Well, doing what I do best."  
"Komaeda, you are drenched in sweat, you are wheezing so much that I hardly understand you and you look like you are going to pass out in two minutes." Hinata pointed out.  
Komaeda insisted, "I am fine. You should not have to worry about someone like me."  
Nanami joined in the conversation by saying, "Sorry for the holdup. I found a bunch of Pokemon in one place, thanks to your luck. Ah, Hinata! What are you doing here?"  
"I was actually at a picnic with Souda, but he ended up ditching me to go talk to Sonia so I decided to go home and then I bumped into you two here. Komaeda looks like he's going to die in five seconds and you looked so determined that I thought that you might actually be living in that game." Hinata explained.  
"Ah. That makes sense. I'm actually playing Pokemon Go and Komaeda's luck is getting me a lot of good Pokemon. It's strange, yet kinda cool."  
"Nanami, I think you might be pushing Komaeda a little too hard. It might be time for both of you to go home."  
Nanami stood there for a moment, her expression blank, before she finally said, "Huh. I didn't notice that. I guess I'll be heading home now. Bye, Hinata. Oh, and thank you for coming along Komaeda, and sorry for pushing you like that. I had tons of fun."  
She waved to them before she walked away in the direction she came, towards her own home.  
"As for you..." Hinata said, glaring at Komaeda.  
"Me? I should head home as well. I'll see you around, Hinata-ku-"  
"I'm walking you home."  
Komaeda stared at Hinata for a moment, as if he was processing that one statement, before he answered, "Oh, Hinata-kun, you don't have to do that."  
"You're right, I don't. I also don't want to leave you to go home when you could probably pass out at any moment. Let's go."  
And then they went, walking to Komaeda's house together.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone interrupts komaeda in this story  
> #LetKomaedaSpeak  
> i had no idea how to introduce hinata into the story  
> i also had no idea how to end it so i just ended it like that  
> i am sorry


End file.
